Blaze
by Cielo1207
Summary: The tinest spark can grow into an all consuming inferno...Xanxus would do well to remember that. X27


**Disclaimer: I don't own khr or any of its characters.**

1.

He hates the brat. Not just hates_, loathes, disdains, detests._ He hopes the brat dies and rots in hell. From the very moment the brat is selected to become Decimo, _his _rightful position, hate takes over. It is not a tiny seed that he nurtures, it is a full grown tree transplanted and continues to grow and grow; tearing into his mind_, soul_. Feeding on hate_, jealousy_; branching into the very depths of his emotions, ripping, gouging…until Xanxus is little more than a being of hate centered on Sawada Tsunayoshi.

So it irks _confounds_ him no end when the brat 'forgives and forgets' and wants to be allies. The brat stammers and stutters but there is the spark of determination want in the brat's eyes. Too tiny to be a threat, but then again…the biggest fires start with a spark. Xanxus pushes the thought away and tells the brat to go fuck himself. Xanxus doesn't forgive and forget…Xanxus never forgets.

2.

He smashes another wineglass and throws another at the wall. Today, today the brat is officially Decimo. Xanxus snarls and breaks his desk. He crushes a vase and continues his rampage. Today, Xanxus refuses to be anywhere near the brat. Where adoration, love respect will be rained down on him _not Xanxus_. But Xanxus refuses to admit that so he blasts a wall into oblivion and focuses on hate. Hatred for the old man for denying him, hatred for his team for attending, hatred for the brat. Hate, hate, hate; that's all Xanxus can, _allows _himself to feel. And when the memory of the brat offering alliance _acceptance _intrudes, Xanxus suppresses the thought and concentrates on hate, not longing_. Hate_.

3.

The brat is standing in front of him, staring at him eye to eye, even though he has to tilt his head back to do so because he's so goddamned small. This time there's no stuttering, no stammering. Clear, precise.

"Be my ally."

It is a steady fire which burns in those eyes now, no more a spark and Xanxus should have killed the spark the moment he saw it, shouldn't have let it grow. More and it would blaze and burn down his hatred_. No more_. Xanxus still can kill it now, should, before it engulfs him.

_But he doesn't._

"Dream on, brat."

And the brat leaves, but the fire burns a little brighter and Xanxus knows he just threw wood to the flames. So later when he orders _commands_ all his subordinates to never let the brat in ever again, when he tries not to think about the heat in those eyes, tries to focus on destruction and loathing, he pretends it's because he hates the brat and tries to ignore the overwhelming sensation of being drawn to those flames.

4.

_The brat is somehow back_.

The brat has him cornered and the fire is blazing, an almost uncontrollable inferno. Xanxus nearly approaches but then he recoils, he'll get burned. But there's one part of him that doesn't care. He'll get burnt? _So what_. For once, Xanxus is at a lost…until the brat fucking grabs his collar and presses his lips to Xanxus's.

_He loses it._

The fire inferno is destroying his hatred. Burning and burning, _pain pleasure_ and Xanxus grabs the brat _Tsuna's_ hair and pulls the brat closer. Teeth clashing, Tsuna moans and Xanxus plunges his tongue into his mouth _rough brutal_. He slams Tsuna into a wall and even as the brat moans in pain, Xanxus's hands grip his hips, bruising, marking. He moves on to Tsuna's neck and bites, hard enough to draw blood and the brat gasps, fingers digging into Xanxus's neck _pain pleasure_. Xanxus licks and sucks and bites some more even as the brat's fingers dig in harder and leaves a trail of angry hickeys on Tsuna's neck. _His_. **His.**

When Xanxus finally stops, the brat is panting and his eyes are glazed over. But the fire's still there and Xanxus can feel hatred burning, can feel the maelstrom of flames ignited in his soul. He kisses the brat one more time, less rough but far from gentle. Xanxus can see feel the blaze reflected in Tsuna's eyes and he traps those eyes in his own.

"You asked for it."

It's not a whisper, _loud __**demanding**__._ It's a _promise_…and Xanxus hopes the brat knows what it entails.

"Bring it on"

And although it's a whispered reply, it's forceful and that's enough for Xanxus. He smirks and goes in for the kill.

_~fin~_


End file.
